Darkness Within the Light
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: COMPLETE! Everything has good and evil with in them. Even in the purest of souls, lies darkness. The only thing is what they decide to do with that darkness that decides their fate. Kuwabara centered.
1. Part One

**Darkness Within the Light**

By JoannaKuwabara Kuwabara angst dark fic  
Pairing: None  
Disclamier: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show . A girl can dream though, right?

**Part 1:**

**He Felt Alone**

**  
**

He felt alone, even among his friends. He scoffed. Friends. We're they really his friends, or were they just team mates, or associates? Were these so called 'friends' just the people he would work with on almost a daily bases? The man leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kuwabara-kun?"

Kuwabara opened one eye and looked at the concern face which appeared on Kurama's face.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet since we're returned from our mission." Kurama had a look that did contain concern, but had a hint of curiosity too.

"Hn, don't bother the oaf. I like the silence."

Kuwabara closed his eye and grunted.

"Shut up Hiei." He says; lacking his normal spirit behind those words.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and Yusuke, both of them looked just as concerned as the fire demon. They had noticed Kuwabara's behavior had drastically changed in the past three weeks. Even his physically appearance had changed. He now wore his hair down and not gelled. His skin looked paler then normal from the black cloths he was wearing.

"Hey man, ya sure you're ok?" asks Yusuke.

Kuwabara sighed. "Yes Yusuke. I'm fine."

This caused the worried to have a hint of fear in them. Never would Kuwabara use Yusuke's first name unless something was serious wrong, or if Yusuke wasn't around. He would never call him by his first name.  
'_I knew we never should have left him, or at least visited him once in awhile_.' thinks Yusuke.

It was only three weeks ago did the two demons and half demon come back from the three years in the makai. Once they came back, Koenma had re-commissioned them as spirit detectives. Koenma had to do this. He had given Kuwabara the job, but it seemed that a few weeks before the boys came back, Kuwabara slowly started to change. First he started to wear his hair down, which didn't really seem as any kind of warning sign. After awhile, Kuwabara's attitude started to change into a darker mood, and soon to follow were the black cloths.

What truly made Koenma start to worry about the boy was when he decided to get a ear ring. Not any kind of ear ring, mind you, but one of those diamond studs. Kuwabara was already talking about getting one in his tongue. The real thing that pushed Koenma to re-commission the former team was when Kuwabara had died his hair blue, and had green highlights in it. That had done it for the demi-god.

Now Yusuke and the rest of the gang were just as worried for their friend just as Koenma was, maybe even more so. They had noticed that he was different even on the missions. He wouldn't be his cocky self; but he would act a bit more like Hiei, maybe even an exaggerated Hiei. Hiei was in complete and utter shock at this new behavior from the human, and had found that he was now worried for him.

Kuwabara sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Wait, Kuwabara…don't ya want ta….ya know? Hang out or something?" asks a desperate Yusuke.

Yusuke hated seeing his friend act like this. It just wasn't Kuwabara. It was not the same Kuwabara he uses to mess with and have fun with. He wasn't his best friend who would help him when he needed or would make him laugh when he was down. Yusuke needed that from his best friend. He needed that light, that purity, that innocence that Kuwabara had and would display often. He was the one, who would always be there for him, and Yusuke knew it, but this Kuwabara was none of those qualities the real one had. No, this was an imposter.

Kuwabara snorted. "Why?"

"Because you need to."

This shocked everyone.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. He didn't like this new Kuwabara. He missed the old one. The one who he could so easily mess with and could make him feel like life wasn't all bad. Kuwabara would always be those lights that last hope when there was none left. Secretly, Hiei knew he needed the human to keep him sane and to keep him from going back to his evil ways. Kuwabara was Hiei's light to his darkness, and kept him from dishonoring his sister more. Kuwabara was his balance and kept him from tipping over to one side. But this Kuwabara was not his balance.

"And what the Hell would you know what I need?" asks Kuwabara, with an indifference in his voice, like he didn't really care.

"Because we are you're friends, Kuwabara-kun!" says Kurama.

Kurama was starting to feel desperate. He couldn't understand or figure out what was wrong with his friend. He was always easy to figure out. He was predictable and was reliable in whatever the situation. Kurama had felt close to the human, and could relate to him with almost everything. They had more things in common then most people would think. Both had expectations placed on them, and neither one of them really wanted to live up to them, but did it for those they loved. He was just doing what others wanted from him and expected from him. Kurama had admired his only true human friend who wasn't his mother. However, this Kuwabara was not that same friend he knew.

"Ha! Friends don't leave and come back after three years of no contact and expect everything to be exactly how it used to be. Friends just don't abandon friends! Friends are not what I need or want. Friends are useless and pointless. Just like my life."

With that said, Kuwabara turned around leaving three stunned and horrified demons.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it . There is seven parts to this story. Please read and review. 


	2. Part Two

**Darkness Within the Light**

By JoannaKuwabara

Kuwabara angst dark fic

Pairing: None

Seven parts

I hope you guys are liking this. I've seen I have two reviews yay! Thanks to ClampLover and DemonSlayer205 for reviewing .

I picked blue-ish green for Kuwa's hair because, well I recently got the uncut season two of YYH and in it Kuwa's hair is blue and his out fit is orange Oo. I know...I should really return it but he looks sooo hot with it! I even drew a pic of what Kuwabara would look like, and wow! He is sexy and hot! . Not like I don't already think he's sexy and hot (giggles). OK, on with part two of this seven part story .

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or the characters, 'cause if I did I would sooooo have Kuwabara be the lead character!

* * *

**Part 2**

Kuwabara walked down the crowded streets, his head down and his hands in his pockets. His eyes were looking at the ground, not really caring if he bumped into someone or was knocked him self. He sighs.

'_What's wrong with me? I just threw the only friends I have out of my life forever. I'm stupid….what was I even thinking….wait I don't think._' He sighs again.

'_This sucks big time. I feel so tired all the time and feel so bad. I don't feel like my self, but….then again, I don't know who I really am. I've been acting for all of my friends for such a long time, I don't even know who or what I am anymore. I've lost my self to playing the fool._'

Kuwabara turns down a dark alley and continues to walk down the abandon street way.

'_When did I start feeling like this anyway?_' Kuwabara thinks about it and tries to remember it, but as he tries, he feels a sharp pain in his head. He grabs his head and falls to his knees, clenching his teeth. He rips at his hair, trying to stop the pain. As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Kuwabara opens his eyes and slowly let go of his hair. He sighs with relief.

"Dmn it. Stupid migraines; been getting worse lately." He grumbles as he stands up. He looks up and sees he's at a dead end.

"Great, just like everything else in my life. A dead end..."

He turns and finds a group of thugs. They are swinging around chains and carrying bats. There were seven all together, the leader out in front of the group. The leader was maybe a few inches taller then himself, which was astounding, especially since Kuwabara was 6'3 now. He had short blond hair and silver eyes. He was fair skin and was obviously hot with the ladies by the way he looked and presented himself.

"It seems we got a trespasser on to our territory….and to the looks of 'im, a weaklin'." Laughed the leader, chuckles came from his lackeys.

Kuwabara snorted. "Whatever."

The leader narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You'd better pay more respect, baka!" shouts one of the guys.

"Yeah, ya have no clue who yer messin with!" shouts another.

"Same could be say for you baka yaio.(**1**)" Snorts Kuwabara.

"Oh you're dead!" shouts a few more.

The leader puts his hand up, which halts their attack.

"I like you. You show no fear in your eyes. I can tell you've been in more then a few fights in your time."

The leader walks up to Kuwabara, who only crosses his hands across his chest and stares blankly at the man.

"Why don't you join us? You seem like you would easily fit in with us. Besides…." He bends close to Kuwabara's face, not even flinching at how close the guy is.

"…you seem like you need something to hold on to."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the man. He had a feeling, but it seemed like something or someone was blocking it. Kuwabara finally smirked.

"No thanks." He walked around the man and started to leave.

"Why you…." growls one of his men.

"How dare you turn down Denshi's offer!" shouts another.

"Let him go." says Denshi.

His gang looks up at their boss, shocked, but still moved to let the guy pass.

"We'll see him again. Don't worry about that." smirked the leader, walking the same way Kuwabara just left, his gang followed close behind him.

* * *

(**1)** It means jck ss . 

So now you guys have a little more of an insight at what's wrong with everyone's lovable oaf , though I do not think of him as an oaf! Ok, I'll relax now. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and please read and review!


	3. Part Three

Hello . I'm happy you guys seem to like this story . I like it too hahaha. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who is reading this and especially those who are reviewing. I would like to make one thing clear. In the series Kuwabara never dyes his hair. I should have explained that better ; I just got the uncut season two of YYH...the ending part of the DT. Well, I was watching it and found that all the coloring is messed up. It's every single DVD. Kuwabara's hair is blue, while his uniform is orange...ummmm...both Botan and Yukina have golden hair...stuff like that . I really think Kuwa should dye his hair blue, cause he really looks good with blue hair hahahaha. So I hope that helps with the confusion ; Alright, now that is out of the way, on with part 3!

Disclamier: I do not own YYH or anything related, because if I did, Kuwa would have love!

* * *

**Part 3**

Kuwabara was met with a very concerned and mostly pissed off Shizuru as he walked through the door.

"It's 10. Where were you?" she asks, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. Her voice was calm, but her eyes showed her worry and anger.

"Places." Says Kuwabara as he passes her and walks to his room.

"Places ain't an answer." came from the couch.

Kuwabara sighed. He had sense Yusuke from a block away. He could recognize the aura of his best friend if he was on another planet.

"What do you want Yusuke?"

"What's with this Yusuke shit! Why won't you call me Urameshi!" shouts Yusuke as he stands up and walks up to his friend.

He was in Kuwabara's face for only an instant before he backed off. Kuwabara had a weird sent on him. Yusuke didn't know what it was, but it was faint, and it smelt very familiar.

"Where were you?" Yusuke asks, looking Kuwabara dead in his eyes. He was scared. It was that sent. He didn't know what it was but he knew he had smelt it somewhere before.

"Like I said places." sighs Kuwabara.

He really wanted to go to sleep. His headache had returned after talking to those thugs earlier. Kuwabara figured that if he walked around more he would clear his head and probably figure out what was wrong with him. However, every time he did, he would fall to the ground in pain.

"That's not a good enough answer!" shouts Shizuru.

She looked like she was close to tears. Kuwabara's eyes widened and then soften a bit. He never wanted to see his sister cry. It wasn't her thing to cry.

"I just walked around, ok? I needed to clear my head a bit, that's all." Kuwabara said, sounding a little like his old self, just a bit tired.

Yusuke looked at his friend. There was defiantly something wrong with him. Hiei and Kurama had felt it too, but none of them could figure out what it was. They had thought at first it wasn't really Kuwabara, but his aura was the same. Nothing made sense. The only thing that seemed different was his aura seemed to be a bit darker, his aura just dark.

Kuwabara turns and starts to leave again when Yusuke grabs his arm.

"Kuwabara….I don't know what's going on with you, but you're really scaring us." Yusuke looks away. "It's like you're not you."

"Well, this is me, Yusuke. I'm not your puppet anymore. I'm not your little 'comedy relief' or your punching bag. The Kuwabara you knew wasn't real; this is who I am; if you don't like it then tough toe nails."

Kuwabara pulled his arm away from Yusuke and glared into the sad brown eyes of his once best friend.

"I am done."

He turns and goes to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yusuke stared at that door. 'Did we….did we really treat him like that? Was that the real Kuwabara?'

Yusuke shakes his head. 'No. I've known him way before we worked for reiki. This isn't Kuwabara….it's not him…'

He turns to Shizuru, who is on her fourth cigarette by now.

"See. This is what I've been dealing with for the past month now. After that dmn mission." She snorts. Her hands shakily light up another cigarette…her fifth.

"What mission?" Yusuke asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't diaper boy tell you?" she asks, taking a drag.

"No, he didn't." Yusuke says, looking interested.

"Kazuma was sent after this demon a month ago, never caught the guy actually; turns out it was a hoax or something by some demons trying to get up Koenma's ss or something. Anyway, he comes back all depressed and shit, saying he couldn't believe he wasted his whole day chasing a fake demon."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. 'Now why didn't Koenma tell us this?' he thinks. It didn't make sense.

"Thanks Shizuru. I'll talk to you later. Call me if anything happens."

"Whatever." She says, though her eyes show she appreciated Yusuke coming over.

Right before Yusuke left, Shizuru added.

"He missed you guys, ya know? He was basically miserable the whole three years; especially over you."

Yusuke looked at her, surprised. He felt guilty and before he left gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this . Read and review!   



	4. Part Four

Hello This is part four out of this eight part fic...if I told you earlier it was seven...I was wrong hehe...I looked back over it and noticed I splited it up in certain parts ; so it's actually eight parts! In this one, you get to take a look in Kuwa's head and it gives you clues as to what might be wrong with everyones...or should be everyones (gives death glares to those who hate Kuwa-chan!) fav and lovable Kuwa-chan! . I know...I'm obsessed with him, so sue me ...please don't. Anyway, I'm soo glad that you guys are liking this story and I'm glad thta I had already written this whole thing out, because I'm feeling sick right now and my brain is sooo screwed up right now I can't think straight, let a lone try and write a story . So luck you all are that this was already done! So enjoy it!

Disclamier: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show.

* * *

**Part 4**

Kuwabara stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He took out the fake ear ring. Kuwabara was really going to get one, but chickened out at the last second. That had earned him a huge headache. Kuwabara set the clip-on on the table and lay back down.

His hand found its way to his once orange curls, now blue-ish green hair. He stared at the strand that was between his thumb and forefinger. Kuwabara really didn't want to color his hair. It was an accident really. All he really wanted was for them to notice him, so he was going to dye his hair blonde or something. He figured if it didn't work out, he would at least see what he would have been as a blond.

After he followed the instructions, he found out that you're not supposed to actually try and bleach your hair blond if you have orange hair. He still didn't know who would make a warning that said: Do Not Try on Naturally Orange Hair in size 2 font on the bottom of the box. He still didn't understand how it turned blue with green streaks.

The only thing Kuwabara really did was buy all black cloths that he bought at a gothic store. Who knew there was one just a few blocks from his house? He sure didn't know until he walked by it and saw a cool Metallica shirt in the window. ((A/N I'm not saying they're for Goths, I think they are cool .))

Kuwabara closed his eyes.

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?' his head felt like it was going to explode if he kept thinking about it.

"And what's with this fucking headache!" he shouted.

Kuwabara got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He dug through the medicine cabinet and gulped down two Advils, dry. He didn't want to go to the kitchen. He really didn't want to face his sister. He didn't know what he'd say to her. He really didn't know what was going on with him, and it did scare him.

Kuwabara splashed water into his face and looked at him self in the mirror.

"What the he#ll is wrong with you Kazuma?" he asked himself out loud.

He looked at his reflection, hoping he might get some kind of clue to why he did this.

Kuwabara sighed. "This is pointless. I need some more air."

Kuwabara walked out of the bathroom and to the door.

"Kazuma? Where are you going! It's Midnight." shouts Shizuru from the kitchen.

"For some air!" he shouts back. Before she could answer back, he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

It's offical...I must be sick, cause my throat hurts and that's what my mom and little brother had not only three weeks ago...dmn my immune system is good if it took me three weeks to get what they had! Now I'm going to go eat since I was sleeping before this...and then go back to bed . Don't worry, I'll still trying and update this . Bye! Read and review please! 


	5. Part Five

Hello . I'm still sick, but not as bad as I was yesterday . I feel much better then yesterday...but then again I slept like a log for the past two days so I should be feeling better! This is a very short part, sorry guys . Don't worry, the parts get longer, and you only have three more anyway! There's a twist at the end so I hope that will make up for everything I'm putting you guys through . So I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do or anything related to the show. If I did then it would have had Kuwabara as the main character ...or would have had Kuwabara defeat Sensui in the end of the series .

* * *

**Part 5**

Yusuke had met with Kurama and Hiei, who went to visit Genkai and Yukina. They had learned the same thing that Yusuke learned from Shizuru, from the fair ice maiden and old master. Kuwabara came back from that mission different. He had even ignored Yukina and wouldn't even smile when she was around. Yukina was worried about Kazuma, and it was clearly shown by how she looked. She hadn't slept for a week at the most, and looked a bit thin and pale.

Genkai wasn't losing sleep over Kuwabara, but was just the same; worried. She had told them that she had felt something wrong with the boy the first time she saw him after that mission. He had the same aura, but at the same time it was different. She didn't like it and clearly showed it.

Now, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were on their way to speak with Koenma. They wanted answers. They needed to know why he hadn't told them that Kuwabara was re instated before them and had been going on cases.

They had thought that Kuwabara was re instated at the same time they were. They believed that Koenma had thought Kuwabara needed to come back as a detective and decided to have them all re join. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Before they could get into the office, Yusuke's cell went off. When he came back, Keiko made him buy one, as well as the rest of the group. She thought it would be good for everyone to have cell phones, just so they could all keep in contact with each other. They all had the same plan so it wouldn't cost them anything, no matter how much they talked.

Yusuke growled. "Not now!"

He answered

"What!"

"Yusuke? It's Shizuru."

Yusuke calmed down and was serious.

"What's up Shizuru? How's Kuwabara?"

Both demons looked at Yusuke as he spoke. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"What! It's midnight! Where the Hell can he go at this hour!" he shouted.

"…."

"Air, huh? I'll give him some air. He's fucking nuts! He knows there are sickos out there, especially in your neighborhood!"

"…."

"Don't worry, we'll find him right now and drag his sorry asx home." says Yusuke.

He hung up.

"We'll deal with pacifier breath later; we gotta find Kuwabara, before he gets his asx in some major trouble."

With that said, they went off, hoping they could find their friend.

* * *

Again I apologize for how short this chapter is, but trust me, its worth it . Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, and even those of you who are just taking the time to reading this! I love you all! Now with that, please read and review , or read hahaha. Later! 


	6. Part Six

Hello everyone! I'm still sick...but not as bad as I was on Saturday...though I kind of lost my voice...and I need it to work. I can't even call out, which sucks! I'm kind of in charge of my depeartment that I work in for the next two weeks and I not only have my period, but I AM SICK! Sorry if that was too much information. ; Anyway, the story is close to an end, but do not worry, you guys will love the twist ...well I hope you guys do anyway .

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show. If someone didn't steal my PS2, I would probably buy the Dark Tournament video game and be kicking some serious asX with Kuwabara . Enjoy! ((Ps...I do not own Advil )) 

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

Kuwabara walked on. The two Advils he took earlier didn't seem to be working. He groaned.

"Why can't these stupid headaches go away!" he shouted, as he massaged his temples.

He was so busy trying to stop his headache that he hadn't realized that he was walking down the same dark alley he had earlier that day.

Kuwabara stopped when he sensed a familiar aura behind him. He turned around to find that guy from earlier. Denshi.

"Have you changed your mind?" the taller boy asked.

Kuwabara looked at him. He looked different. He looked taller, maybe 6'6" now instead of 6'4. His blond hair seemed to have some red strands mixed with the blond, while his eyes looked more golden then silver. Kuwabara blinked before realization caught on.

"You! It's you!"

Denshi smirked "So you do remember me."

At that moment, Kuwabara felt a pain go from his head down his spine. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground, gasping at the pain.

"It seems that you're will is stronger then I anticipated."

He walked up to the suffering boy, who grunted and squeezed his eyes in pain.

"What do you want!" Kuwabara growled out, through the pain.

The demon smirked.

"You know what I want, Kuwabara."

The demon kneels down and looks Kuwabara in his eyes.

"I want you to kill Urameshi."

Kuwabara's flashed red.

"Never!" he cried out in pain again.

"OH, but you will. I just need to strengthen my spell. You've been wondering why you've felt so depressed lately, and had all those headaches?"

The demon leaned in closer to Kuwabara's face, who opened his eyes and gave the demon a death glare threw his pain.

"It's from the darkness you have deep down…it's struggling with your pure nature. Yes, you have darkness in you, though not too much. I was surprised that the famous Kazuma Kuwabara with the heart of gold and biggest heart had an ounce of darkness in his entire being. "

Kuwabara glared at him.

"However, you do have some darkness, though it was little. You what that darkness you have hidden deep within the depths of your soul?"

The demon was so close to Kuwabara's face that he felt like he couldn't even breathe.

"Fear. Fear of being alone. Fear of being left behind….which you were."

Kuwabara growled as the demon smirked at him, before closing his eyes again and grasping his head in pain.

"Poor Kuwabara….all alone for those three years….no friends, no one to help you when you needed it….it must have felt so dark and cold by your self…" mocked the demon, gently moving one of Kuwabara's hairs out of his face.

Kuwabara was in too much pain to back away from the touch, though he was able to growl at him.

"Why me….?" He asks, to no one in particular.

"Because I like a challenge and you my dear Kuwabara were a challenge. You see, I could have easily brought out Kurama's darkness or Hiei's darkness. Even Yusuke has some dark thoughts that could easily manipulate him. Now you would be the least suspected of turning evil…the least expected to turn on your friends…you are the last one anyone would think of when it comes to dark thoughts." smirked the demon.

"It was a rhetorical question jack ass." grunted Kuwabara.

"I'm surprised you even know what a rhetorical question is." The demon spat back.

He was getting annoyed by how strong Kuwabara's spirit was. He knew Kuwabara would be a challenge, but never had he realized how dense and head strong he was.

Denshi's ears picked up a sound coming down the alley.

* * *

I wonder who it could be (grins). I'll give you one guess . Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic, and please stay tuned for the next part! Read and Review please!   



	7. Part Seven

Hello everyone...well we are almost done! This is the second to last part to this whole entire fic! I know, I'm excitted too hahahaha. Anyway, I think that this is the most excitting part out of all eight. Also it ends in a cliffy . You find out who this guy is and all that jazz . I hope you guys have been enjoying this fic as much as I had making it. I had actually made it in four days...and that was probably two weeks ago ; So I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show...maybe I should call the company that owns it and see if I can work for it...that way I'll own some of it

* * *

**Part 7**

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama ran in. Denshi got up and smiled.

"Kuwabara! Get away from him!" growled Yusuke, glaring daggers at the demon.

Kuwabara looked up and saw his friends glaring down the demon, which was in front of him, with his back to Kuwabara.

"Run…" Kuwabara said, squeezing his head again. The headache seemed to be getting worse. He could actually feel the struggle with in himself between good and evil thoughts.

"Oh no my dear Kuwabara…don't tell them that. They'll miss you betraying them." He smirked.

The demon then closed his eyes and started chanting a spell. Kuwabara screamed in pain as he heard it, covering his ears and bending over.

"Stop it!" shouted Yusuke, running up to the demon and about to hit him.

Denshi moved to the side and caused Yusuke to almost run into a screaming Kuwabara. Yusuke jumped to the side and avoided his friend, and landed next to him. He kneeled next to his friend who was in serious pain. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's shoulders and shouted in his face.

"Come on Kuwabara! Fight this! Fight this bastard! You're stronger then this! Beat this!" Yusuke shook his shoulders, trying to snap Kuwabara out of this.

Denshi continued to chant, making Kuwabara shake from the pain and battle that was being waged inside of him.

Kurama took out his rose whip and charged the demon, followed by Hiei who had taken out his katana. Kurama jumped in front of the demon and looked like he was going to cut the demon with his whip, when he disappeared and in his place was Hiei, coming down.

Denshi smiled and moved from the attack. Hiei blinked before he felt warm breath on his neck.

"You're so predictable." He then picked Hiei up by his throat and threw him at Kurama, who was right behind him, ready to attack. Hiei crashed into Kurama and sent both demons flying into the wall.

"Kurama! Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

Denshi laughed.

"You're pathetic. Even after all of these years you still don't remember who I am, don't you? At least Kuwabara knew. He knew it was me the first time I saw him on that mission…but then again, I suppose one wouldn't forget about the person who shrunk him and broke every single bone in his body. By the way, he seemed to have healed very nicely…don't you thin?" Denshi grinned.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Rando!"

Rando laughed.

"Correct. Too bad you're finding out too little too late."

Yusuke growled at his first real mission as a spirit detective.

"I knew that scent was familiar. I should have known it was your stench, since the last time we met you had it stink up Kuwabara."

Rando chuckled.

"Please, don't be childish. We are adults here, aren't we? Let's not stoop to such childish things."

Kuwabara grunted and gasped. His head felt like it was splitting in two, and the two demons yelling definitely wasn't helping.

Yusuke looked at his friend for a second time and couldn't bare to see him in pain.

"Come on Kuwabara…beat him…"

"You should really be worrying about your self now…"

Yusuke turns and sees Rando's foot in his face. Yusuke flew several feet before crashing into the ground, landing hard in the dirt.

Rando bent down next to Kuwabara.

"What are you going to do now Kuwabara? You can't do anything. You can't even help your friends." snickered Rando.

He laughed.

Kuwabara growled.

'What the hell am I doing? He's gonna kill Urameshi and the rest of the guys if I don't do something fast….but this damn headache! If it was gone, then I could beat his ass down and get him back for that first mission….but…..I'm in too much pain….' Kuwabara thinks.

A groan disturbs his thoughts as he looks over and sees Kurama and Hiei stand up out of the rubble. Both demons were on their feet and both had some scratches, but other then that, they were fine.

Both demons charged Rando, who sighed.

"Well, I was going to have you kill them….but maybe I'll just let you kill Yusuke instead, while I kill these two."

Rando chants and has a huge energy blast form in his hands before he fires it at the two demons, which jumped out of the way, but found that it split in two and followed the two demons.

"Hahaha. That is an aura seeker. It will follow you until you either die from exhaustion or it hits you." laughed Rando.

Both demons kept dodging the blasts, trying to shake it off, but found that they couldn't. They nodded at each other and stood back to back, looking at the blasts straight on, which came closer.

Then at the last second they both jumped away, having the two blasts to collide with each other, causing a big enough explosion to knock the two into another wall, going through it.

Rando laughed and slowly walked up to the hole, but found Yusuke standing in front of it.

"I will not let you hurt my friends anymore." He glared at Rando, looking like he was going to change into his demon form.

"Heh. You already let down one friend….why would these two be any different?"

Yusuke growled and let out a scream as he started to throw punch after punch at the demon.

"What is with all these demons messin with Kuwabara! What has he ever done to you guys! If you're after me, then leave my friends out of it!" screams Yusuke as he gives one last punch, however, his hand is caught and Rando starts to squeezes it.

"Because my dear boy, he's fun to mess with." He then throws Yusuke into the same wall the other two went through.

"Yusuke!" shouts Kurama, as he is now sitting up and next to his friend.

"DaXmn…I don't remember him being this strong before…" grumbles Yusuke.

"Well, four years in limbo gives you enough time to train." Smirks Rando.

"Well, you should be happy to know that's where I'll be sending you."

Rando turns to see Kuwabara up on his feet. He takes off the fake stud and throws it to the floor.

"You're going down! No body messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

Kuwabara's aura started to increase, making the demon take a step back. But that wasn't the only reason why the demon had taken a step back. It was because he sensed Kuwabara's aura changing from the dark one to his original aura. The old Kuwabara was fighting back, and was winning.

"Why aren't you on the floor in pain!"

"I'm in pain….but if my friends can over come theirs to try and beat yer sorry ass, then I figured I should too!"

Kuwabara charged the demon and starts to beat the crap out of Rando. He makes one last hit that sends the demon into the wall. When the dust clears, Rando is glaring at Kuwabara, with many bruises and cuts. He is also on the ground as he does this.

Kuwabara walks up to him, grunting once in a while, proof that his headache still hadn't gone away. He takes out his sword and raises it over his head.

"Prepare to go to HeXll!"

As he brings it down, a familiar baby in his teenage form appears in front of Kuwabara, stopping him in mid swing and causing him to retract his sword, falling forward from the force he was using.

"What the HeXll do you think you're doing Koenma!" shouts Yusuke.

He was already pissed of at the demi-god for not telling him that he had re-commissioned Kuwabara before them and that Rando escaped from limbo.

Koenma held up his hand.

"Before you say anything else, I would like to say that Kuwabara, you have passed the test."

* * *

Hahahahahahaha! Didn't expect that did you? Original to say the least . The last part is where Koenma will explain what the heck he was talking about and what kind of test Kuwabara had . Later! 


	8. Part Eight

Hello everyone! I know that not too many of you seem to like this story...which is obvious by the fact I didn't get too many reviews...however, I love this . It's one of my favortie stories that I made. I just thought that you guys would like it too, but it seems that this is not ture. Oh well. Anyway, here it is. The last part to this eight part story. I hope you guys did like it , even if you didn't review.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything related to the show.

* * *

**Part 8**

Kuwabara looked dumbfounded up at the prince of spirit world.

"This was all a test?" asks a very confused Kuwabara.

"Yes. You see, not too long after Yusuke and the rest of the gang left, I sensed darkness beginning to form with in you. Fearing that you would end up like Sensui, I had you re-commissioned, after finally convincing my dad that was the best way to help you. However, nothing seemed to work, so I made a deal with Rando here that he would go on probation and leave limbo if he helped with this test."

"The test was to see how strong you were and to also see if your pure heart is stronger then whatever fears and dark thoughts you had. In other words, we wanted to know if you would become like Sensui or not, and if so we'd have an earlier jump on it." said Rando.

Kuwabara sat up and just stared at Koenma.

"So you mean to tell me that you guys didn't trust me and though I would become another Sensui?" he just couldn't believe that they had even thought he could or even would turn into such a sicko not to mention psycho like Sensui. He was flabbergasted by this, but it hurt him greatly.

Before Kuwabara could say another word, his friend's beat him to it.

"How dare you compare Kuwabara to that psycho!" shouts Yusuke, now in Koenma's face.

"I've known Kuwabara for like ever, and could have told you he would NEVER turn evil or even have thoughts that Sensui had! You have some nerve, ya know that? Some nerve to compare him to such a lowlife." growled Yusuke, glaring Koenma in the face.

"Koenma-sama, I know your intensions where noble, but surely you really didn't believe Kuwabara-kun would turn into such a monster? I agree with Yusuke on this matter. I believe you were unjust in making that conclusion to Kuwabara-kuns' character." Says Kurama, glaring at the demi-god himself.

"The oaf wouldn't do such dishonorable deeds as Sensui did. He has honor, one of the few humans that has one." growled Hiei. He was upset at how Kuwabara was judged for something he would never and hadn't done.

Koenma sighed.

"It was just a precaution. I didn't want to make the same mistake that I had with Sensui. I wanted to stop anything that could resemble the Chapter Black incident before it even became an issue."

"But wouldn't the 'test' cause your fears to come to be? Think about it? How were you helping Kuwabara-kun? You say it was to see if he was strong enough to suppress his dark side; however, what would have happened if it went for the latter? What if this 'test' had actually caused him to fall into his darker senses? What would you have done then?" asks Kurama, looking Koenma dead in the face.

Koenma looked him straight in the eyes.

"It was a risk we needed to take. I can't afford to have an incident like that one to arise again. If Kuwabara had given into the darkness…."

Koenma looked away. "…then we would have had to take drastic measures to either bring him back or…." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"So what? You were willing to risk Kuwabara's sanity, even his life for this fucking 'test'!" shouts Yusuke.

"If it needed to be, then yes." Koenma couldn't look anyone in the eyes at the moment.

"I understand."

They turn and look at Kuwabara. His headache was now gone and he could feel his emotions and everything else go back into place. He was himself again, and it felt good.

"It was the only thing you could do. Sensui made you paranoid, so even if I had a little thought that could be considered as a dark thought, you didn't want to risk it. What's one life to the lives of so many, right? If I had become evil, I would have wanted you to kill me anyways. I would rather be killed then be responsible for who knows how many people's deaths."

He sighs.

"Still…it doesn't make what you did right. I seriously thought I was going insane. I didn't know what was up with me. I probably would have turned into Sensui if that test went any longer then it did."

Yusuke looked at his best friend and kneeled next to him.

"Don't you EVER say that again! You are never going to be like Sensui or even come close to that bastard." Yusuke looked Kuwabara dead in his eyes. He placed both of his hands on Kuwabara's shoulders and shook him.

"Ya hear me ya stupid baka! You'll never be like that bastard...You're just too stupid and too stubborn to do that!" Yusuke said with tenderness to his voice. He gave Kuwabara a weak smile.

Kuwabara sighed.

"Thanks Urameshi."

Yusuke smiled.

"Damn, never thought I'd miss you calling me that."

"So are you really back, baka?" asks Hiei, glaring at Kuwabara, though concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, shrimp. I'm really back." Says Kuwabara, smiling.

Kurama smiled.

"It's great to have you back Kuwabara-kun."

"Hn, never thought I'd miss the baka." smirked Hiei.

Yusuke grinned.

'Everything's going to be fine now.' He thinks.

"Well, I guess I'm done here." Rando says, standing up.

"It's been….fun, but I got better things to do then stay here." He walks off, but throws back before he leaves.

"You're a remarkable human, Kuwabara. Don't change."

He then vanishes.

"Yeah, speaking of changes…did you really have to dye your hair blue-ish green? You did have a fake stud, so why not just spray paint your hair blue or something?" asks Yusuke.

"I was trying to bleach it, but of course the warning was too small and on the bottom of the package. Now I know that you shouldn't bleach your hair if you have natural orange hair, 'cause it will turn blue. I still don't know how that happened and green highlights even!" sighed Kuwabara.

"Wait? You were going blonde and got blue?" Yusuke started to laugh.

"What's so funny Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara, not thinking it was that funny.

He heard a chuckle come from Kurama, followed by Hiei and soon Koenma joined in. Kuwabara looked at them, but thought about it a bit more and started to laugh.

Yes, Kuwabara was back to normal and with his friends. He didn't feel a lone and why should he?

* * *

THE END 

Read and Review.


End file.
